Megaman ZX Advent
by MegaHog14
Summary: Grey, a boy with no past. Ashe, a determined hunter. When they meet, they learn of a diabolical plot to take over the Earth. Can they right the worlds wrongs? First Fic people. Be as critical as you want to be, please. Rated T for some swearing.
1. Prologue Pt 1

Authors Note: Well, this is my first story. It's a novelization of Megaman ZX Advent, so beware of spoilers. Just so you know, my laptop came without Microsoft Office, for some reason, so I had to use the pathetic "Notepad" program. This means that the quality might not be so good. Sorry. 

Disclaimer: Megaman ZX Advent and all its characters and logos are the property of Capcom.

_Prologue Pt. 1_

"Well?", Mick asked, "Robin, how's that lock coming?"

"This is one tough nut to crack.", Robin replied, "But hang on, Mick, I'm almost there." The two bounty hunters were in an abandoned laboratory. They were looking to see if they could find the Biometal everyone was looking for.

The door Robin was trying to open beeped. "Yes!", he exclaimed, "Got it! We're in, man!" The room the two walked into was a total wreck. There was broken machinery everywhere, along with much debris.

Mick took a quick look around, but didn't see anything that even remotely looked like it could be Biometal, "Not again...", he sighed in disappointment, "This isn't it either. I was hoping we'd find it here, and then show it off to everyone back at Hunter's camp."

Robin took a few steps forward, when he noticed something in the middle of the room. He recognized it as a Reploid Cryogenic Capsule, "Hey... there's something in there!"

Mick caught up with him, and took a look for himself. He saw a kid that looked like he was about 14 inside, in suspended animation. He wore the usual So-Dark-Blue-It's-Almost-Black jumpsuit that everyone wore now-a-days. Over that, he had some orange shorts, and a gray shirt that was very slightly armored by an orange metal.

"... A reploid kid?", Mick asked no one in particular, "No way! What's it doing here?"

Robin took another few steps toward the capsule. "Hey!", Mick said to him, "Don't touch it. If you set off the security, we'll have mechaniloids all over us." It was too late. Even though Robin hadn't touched the capsule, he had still gotten close enough to set off the security alarm. There were three loud rings, accompanied by flashing, red lights. A small group of mavericks, the pantheon kind, which were humanoid robots with all-body purple armor, came in through the door on the other side of the room.

"Ah, shit!", Robin yelled. Both he and Mick opened fire on the mavericks, who fired back. The two hunters were outnumbered 3-1 at the very least. They knew they were in trouble. They had managed to destroy a little less than half of them, when one of the plasma bullets from the pantheons hit Robin. It sent him flying back, and he collided with the reploid's capsule. The impact was hard enough to crack the glass, and the cryogenic fluids which kept the reploid asleep started leaking out. Robin collapsed to the floor, and promptly died. Mick had no time to grieve, because the mavericks were totally focusing their fire on him. Miraculously, the human was suddenly on a roll. Shot after shot, he was taking all the mavericks out. Unfortunately, his luck wouldn't last much longer. When there was only one maverick left, he shot it at the same time as it shot him. Both bullets hits their mark. The pantheon exploded, and Mick fell to the floor in a dead heap. An oppressive silence seemed to follow the gun fight.

A half an hour later, the locks on the cryo tube disengaged, and the glass was pulled into the ground by some mechanics. Two tentacle-like extensions, which came from the reploids backpack unplugged themselves from their jacks in the ceiling of the tube. The kid fell to floor, and landed with a thud. He stood up slowly, gasping in shock. His eyes flahed an amber color, but changed to green a second later. He took a quick look around, registering the mechaniloid parts and the two dead humans. "Wha... what happened?!", he asked, "Where am I? And for that matter, who am I?! Unnnngh... I can't remember anything!"

Suddenly, he heard the sound of a teleportation behind him, and he spun around. Floating in front of him was a woman reploid, with red eyes, an abnormally large helmet, and very light blue armor. She had a double pointed staff for a weapon. "Who are you?", the reploid teen asked.

"I... am Pandora...", The woman replied, "Grey... I'm here to dispose of you..."

"Grey? Is that my name?", Something clicked in his head as he realised exactly what the woman had just said, "What do mean dispose of me?!"

"You...", Pandora began, "Are like me,... a Mega Man,... but you were awakened... before the mind control sequence... was completed."

Again, Grey focused on the less important detail first, "Mega Man?... Waitaminute, Mind Control?! What have you done done to me?!"

As a response, Pandora pointed her staff at Grey, and shot a jolt of electricity at him. The attack sent him flying back, and he landed right next to one of the human corpses. "Defectives must be disposed of.", Pandora said.

Grey looked at the body next to him, and saw a pistol in the holster. He thought, I'm pretty sure this guy isn't gonna need his weapon any time soon. He snatched the gun from its holster, and took aim at Pandora. Yelling out a shout of defiance, he let loose three rapid fire shots at the woman. Surprised that Grey had suddenly acquired a weapon, Pandora put up an invisible shield in front of her. The bullets crashed into it and disappeared. They were just enough of a distraction to allow Grey to escape.

Five minutes later, Grey exited the building he was in. "Damn!", he said to himself, "How the hell did scientists get around that lab?!" He had a point. From the moment he got away from Pandora, he had run into obstacles, such as 7-foot containers that lined the floor from wall-to-wall. Aside from that, in places where most people would expect an elevator, or at least some stairs, he had found ladders. Ladders! How cheap could the people who worked there have been? What did they do when they were carrying large, fragile objects, huh?

He continued running forward. He came to a bridge with another building on the other side. Suddenly, when he half way across, a rather large robot came up to him. It was completely gray, with two hands that floated using an anti-gravity system. Grey looked at it, and said, "Oh... my... God..."

It attacked him with a laser beam, which he barely avoided. It began trying to pound him into the ground using it fists. During one punch, Grey managed to grab hold of the hand, and it pulled him on top of the giant robot. He crawled around its shoulders, trying to find a weak point. When he got around to the back of its head, he said, "Oh you have GOT to be kidding me...", In front of him was a small, but distinctive, button. It had a sign above it that read, "SELF-DESTRUCT". It couldn't have been any simpler. He pressed the button... and the robot exploded, taking the bridge that Grey had been planning on jumping back onto with it. The reploid fell down the length of the cliff, yelling in fright, "UWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH..."


	2. Prologue Pt 2

Prologue Pt.2

Hundreds of miles away from the lab where Grey awoke, high in the sky, a Hunter airship was cruising along, in a North-Western direction. In the ship lounge, two hunters were waiting for their mission to begin. Unfortunately, their patience was wearing thin. Their names were Lazarus and Red. Both were dressed in the common attire of Hunters. The only difference was that Lazarus' helmet had a blue-green visor, with a glasses-like barrier running down the center. Red had a red visor. Lazarus was pacing back and forth, trying to keep himself from screaming of boredom. The door opened suddenly, and both Hunters looked up in surprise. Another Hunter walked in, "Okay, guys. You ready to roll?"

"Finally!", Lazarus said, "Is the mission going to begin, Nicol? We're getting jumpy."

Officially, Nicol was the "leader" of the group, this was represented by the fact that, rather than a visor, he had a mouth guard, revealing his light red eyes. They treated each other as friends, instead of commander and subordinates. "Calm down.", Nicol replied, "I'll go check how far away from the Raider airship we are now." Raiders worked like Hunters, however, they were not legally privileged to search ruins and hunt mavericks, unless in self-defense.

"Lazarus, Red, do you two know what Biometal is?", Nicol asked his friends.

A look of confusion crossed both of their faces. Jokingly, Red said, "Yeah! Isn't that supposed to be some sort of stone that eats the spirits of anyone who comes in contact with it?"

"Hah!", Lazarus said, somehow managing to find the stupid joke amusing, "That's a good one! I bet Legion has a HUGE bounty on that." Legion is an extremely powerful organization that was administered after the Ragnarok incident, centuries ago. Apparently, a legendary hero sacrificed himself in order to end the war.

"Master Mikhail told me that a group of Raiders found a Biometal in some ruins.", Nicol said, "Our job is to take it back. We've been offered 100 thousand Energy Crystals, as well as 100 thousand credits as a reward."

Red let out a low whistle, and Lazarus said, "Now that we know that the completion of this mission will pretty much have us set for life, let's get this show on the road! This time, I'm gonna beat that Ashe to the treasure... Uh... Where exactly is she?"

The radio transmitters in their helmets buzzed, surprising the three of them, "Hey! Everyone, calm down!"

"That voice...", Nicol began, "Ashe, is that you? Where are you?!"

On the deck of the ship, a fifteen year old human girl with long, silvery-blue hair in a ponytail, stood, "I was getting kinda bored in there, so I came out here to get some fresh air. We've almost caught up to the Raiders with the booty on it! I'm gonna go ahead and board the airship. I'll see if I can find the Biometal somewhere."

Lazarus was quick to object, "Come on Ashe!! Why do you always take all the action?! When do we get a chance to have some fun?! Hey, are you listening to me? Hellooooooooo? Ashe?!"

The young girl had ignored him from the moment he started talking. She was leaning over the deck's railing, hoping to catch sight of an enemy ship. Her wish was soon granted, as she spotted something moving in the clouds below. She narrowed her eyes, hoping to make out what it was. Sure enough, it was a small fleet of Raider airships a couple hundred yards down, moving forward at an easy pace. They obviously weren't worried about being attacked anytime soon. "Bingo!", Ashe said as she started running toward the prow of the airship, "Okay, let's go get that Biometal!!"

She jumped off the ship, and was free falling downwards at nearly 70 mph. She avoided all the ships she didn't want to land on, and eventually chose to land on a ship near the very back of the entire fleet. The bionic parts in her legs took the brunt of the impact, leaving her virtually unharmed, "Okay! I've boarded the ship, and I'm proceeding to look for the booty now."

"Aw, jeez...", Nicol's voice rang in her ear. Her radio was hooked up to her bandana, since she chooses not to wear a helmet, "Doesn't she know by now that the prize is always in the lead airship? We always go in from the back, and cause more destruction and mayhem than necessary!"

Ashe ignored his whining, "Okay! I'm going in!"

There was no resistance on the ship she was currently on, so she found the thick chain that connected most of the ships, and used that to move forward. She had only gone forward a few ships, when she saw a pantheon. In surprise, Ashe radioed her friends, "Hey, do you see any mavericks on radar?"

Lazarus responded, "It looks like there's a mechaniloid ship in there somewhere! They must be after the Biometal!"

"Looks like the competition is high this time", Nicol said, "Ashe, be careful."

"Don't worry about me! I'll be fine!", was the response. She opened up on the mavericks. Unlike Grey, who had a buster pistol, Ashe had a laser pistol. It was more powerful, but it overheated quicker. She had no problem in blowing the mavericks to tiny pieces as she moved on.

On occasion, she crossed more chains, and also used anti-gravity platforms to move from ship to ship. As she was approaching the lead ship on a platform, she heard something coming from below her. It sounded like a small rocket engine. She looked over the edge, and immediately jumped off the platform as a giant fist destroyed it. She landed on an antigravity machine that was used to keep the giant robot above her suspended in mid-air. Not that she knew it, but it was exactly the same model that Grey was fighting at the moment at the lab. Unlike Grey, however, she knew exactly where its weak spot was, yet had no knowledge of the little button on the back of its neck. Without missing a beat, she immediately jumped on its hand to get a better aim. She pointed her pistol at its eyes, and opened fire. The mechaniloid didn't even get a chance to attack. By the time her pistol overheated, the robot was exloding.

Ashe fell another fifty feet or so, and landed safely on the lead Raider airship, "Okay, I'm at the lead ship. I'm entering it now."

She took a few steps forward, and stopped when she saw a reploid standing at the door. "Who are you?", she asked.

Surprised, the reploid turned around, revealing it to be a man wearing purple armor. The armor made him look like a pantheon, but he was obviously nothing like them. "It seems the Biometal has attracted a bug! Shoo, pest!", he said in an oddly sadistic voice.

"What the hell did you just call me?!", Ashe asked, growing angry.

"Look...", the reploid began, his voice losing none of its insanity, "I don't have time to deal with you right now. So just go away... or would you rather me kill you right now? I could, and I would take great pleasure in doing so."

"Sorry! We can't do that!", Said a voice from behind Ashe. She turned around to find Nicol, Lazarus and Red approaching. It was Nicol who had spoken.

"We finally made it!", Lazarus said, "Let's get this party started!"

"Who is this guy?", Red asked, eyeing the reploid suspiciously, "A hunter? Or is he a maverick?"

"Everyone be on guard!", Ashe said.

The reploid sighed, "Damn... such irritating bastards... Okay, fine. Prepare to die!", he activated his weapon, which turned out to be a scythe, giving him the look of the Grim Reaper. "I...", he started slowly, "am Prometheus. And I control the power of this Biometal... the power, of MEGA MAN!! DIIIIEEEEEEEEEE!!", he lunged forward, straight at Ashe... 


	3. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 

Grey woke and sat up with a start, "Waaah!" He took a look around, and noted that he was lying on a bed in some room.

There was a computer, as well a plasma screen television. The walls were a completely boring gray color, with stripe the color of faded orange going all around about three feet off the floor. Directly across from him was another bed. There was a girl that looked about his age sleeping in it, with long, silvery-blue hair. She looked like she was just stirring, too. "Huh?... Where am I?", she asked.

"Hello?", Grey asked.

The girl turned around and looked at him, "Who are you?"

"My name's Grey... At least... that's what she said. I woke up in some kinda building. A woman appeared a few moments after, saying her name was Pandora. She tried to kill me, and I just ran. Everything after that is a blur, but I distinctly remember destroying a giant mechaniloid, and falling down a very tall cliff as a result... What's your story?"

"My name's Ashe. I'm a Hunter. Me and three of my friends were hired to track down some Raiders who took some valuable stuff from some ruins. I ran into a guy named Prometheus. He tried to kill me, and, well, here I am!... Although I have no idea where we are."

Just then, the door opened. Surprised, Grey immediately faced the door, buster pistol at the ready. Nicol walked in and, seeing himself at gun point, immediately dropped his weapon and raised his hands, "Woah! Hold on a second, there."

"Wait!", Ashe yelled, stopping Grey, "He's one of the friends I just mentioned!"

"Oh...", Grey lowered his weapon, but still regarded Nicol with a wary look.

"So, you're both awake. How are you feeling?"

"Fine", both teens answered together.

"What happened?", Ashe asked.

"Well, that Prometheus guy hit us pretty hard. The two of us fell off the airship, but Red and Lazarus...", Nicol trailed off.

Ashe frowned, "You don't know what happened to them, do you?"

Nicol was silent for a moment, then said, "Don't worry. I'm sure they're fine. Where there's a will, there's a way. And besides, if we could survive a five hundred yard fall, so can they!"

"Yeah, you're right!", Ashe said, cheering up, "But what happened to our booty?"

"The hunters here managed to recover the whole container! They're going to trensport it to Legion HQ by train."

"What! Don't tell me that they're planning to cash in on OUR bounty!"

Nicol slapped himself, "Is that what you're worried about?! Seriously! You should consider yourself lucky to be alive! I thought we were toast for sure when that Prometheus guy attacked. Sorry, but even if the client is Legion, it's not worth getting killed over."

"Ugh!", Ashe said in disgust, "You suck! I'll follow the train myself if I have to!"

"Are you sure that's safe?", Grey asked, finally speaking up, "From what your friend says, it doesn't really sound like a good idea."

"Don't bother, Grey.", Nicol told the boy, "There's just no changing her. If you really wanna go, Ashe, the train's"

Grey and Ashe arrived at the station just as the train was about to depart. A Hunter standing on the back of the train waved them over, "Hey! Over here!"

Grey and Ashe hurried over. When they reached him, he asked, "So, you're Grey and Ashe. Nice to meet'cha. Name's Billy."

"Nice to meet you, too.", Grey said. He had decided to tag along with Ashe, having nothing better to do.

"Well", Billy said, "Hop on! We're getting ready to go."

Ashe boarded the train, followed by Grey. Once onboard, they could see a container almost their height on the end of the platform they were on. The train started moving a few moments later. Billy looked at Ashe, "You're something else, to wanna carry on with this mission even after a run-in with Prometheus."

"You know him?", Ashe asked.

"Everyone around these parts knows him. That sadistic ass-hole. We call him the 'Grim Reaper' because of that scythe he always carries. He's usually seen with Pandora, who we call the 'Witch', because of her almost magical abilities."

"I ran into her.", Grey said.

"Well, you're both very lucky to be alive, I'll tell you that.", Billy said. "Say, Ashe, why do you want to be a hunter so much?"

"The Hunters found me when I was a toddler.", Ashe said, her face taking on a sad expression, "They told me that my town was destroyed by Mavericks. Apparently, I was the only one to survive."

"...Sorry.", Billy said, "I probably shouldn't have asked that."

"No, it's okay.", Ashe said, "So, in the end, I decided to become the best Hunter in the world. But... Nobody knows the true me because of that...not even myself..."

Wanting to change the subject, Grey asked, "Hey, isn't using a train for just this tiny container overdoing it a bit?"

"The stuff in that container is called Biometal.", Billy told him.

"We managed to get it away from those Raiders I mentioned to you earlier.", Ashe said, regaining her previous composure, "The bounty on that thing is absolutely HUGE. There's a reason we Hunters overdo things, you know."

"Hmm... Biometal.", Grey said in thought, "Why does that sound familiar to me?"

Suddenly, both Grey and Ashe heard someone's voice, "That girl... she's just like me. I don't know much about myself either. And does that Grey kid know about me?"

"Who said that?!", Grey asked.

"Who's there?!", Ashe repeated.

"Hmm?", the voice came again, "You two can hear me?!"

Suddenly, before anymore questions could be asked, three small jet-like mavericks flew overhead. "Shit!", Billy said, "Mavericks! Incoming!"

Grey, Ashe and Billy all took aim, and opened fire. They managed to bring down all three mavericks, but there were alot more inbound.

"They're after the engines!", Billy said as the realization struck him, "Grey, Ashe, you two stay here, and protect the Biometal."

"Okay, good luck.", Grey said. Billy nodded his thanks as he ran past.

As they watched Billy proceed towards the front of the train, the two teens suddenly heard a voice behind them, "Here it is... the Biometal Model A container." Grey widened his eyes. He recognized that voice. Slowly, he and Ashe turned around.

"You!", Grey exclaimed.

"Prometheus... I had a feeling you'd show up.", Ashe said.

Indeed, Prometheus and Pandora, the two evil reploids, were right in front of them. "There you are... Defective Mega Man.", Pandora said, talking to Grey.

"Hmph! You're pretty persistent, Plebeian!", Prometheus said to Ashe, "Oh, well. I suppose we'll just kill the two of you off now and take the Biometal later."

"Sorry.", Ashe said, "But I can't let you have this Biometal. If you..."

Grey cut her off, his temper reaching its limit, "I've had it! Do you bastards think I'm just going to sit here, and let you two kill me when I still don't even know why?!"

In response Prometheus swung his scythe, sending out a shockwave that hit both Grey and Ashe pretty hard. It threw them both onto the floor, and knocked the breath out of them. "Heh heh heh.", Prometheus chuckled, "Oh, I'm going to have some fun with this!"

"No...", Ashe said in despair, "Not like this..."

"No way!!", Grey shouted in defiance, "I'm... I'm..."

"Hey!!", the voice from before called out to them, "Grey! Ashe! If you want to live, you'll do as I say! Since you can hear me, the three of us should be able to megamerge! I'll lend the two of you my strength!"

"Who... who are you?", Ashe asked.

"I'm Biometal Model A! Now I want you both to focus! Okay, both of you, yell 'MEGAMERGE', as loud as you possibly can!!"

The reploid boy and human girl both decided to trust Model A. They were both pretty banged up. Grey was clutching his right shoulder as he struggled to stand. Ashe even had to use the now damaged container for support. The two teens stood next to each other facing their assailants, who were both preparing to attack, and then simultaneously yelled, "MEGA... MEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGE!!!!!"

"Biolink Established!!", They heard Model A say, "M.E.G.A. System... Online!!!"

A very bright light emerged from the container, shooting straight up in the air. That same light then started covering the entire area around them. A genuine look of shock appeared on the faces of both Prometheus and Pandora. But as soon as he realized exactly what was happening, Prometheus' mouth formed a very sadistic smile, and his eyes filled with an even greater bloodlust than before, if it were possible.

When the light died down a minute later, everyone was still where they each were before, except that Grey and Ashe were now wearing armor. They each had a blue helmet, with a red section that that covered the lower halves of their foreheads. The red parts also extended up and over the top of the blue area of the helmet, and they branched out into yellow spikes. In the upper halves of their foreheads, they each bore Model A's symbol: A gray circle, with a subtraction symbol embedded in it. They each also had chest armor that matched the red of their helmets. Their wrists were also protected by red cuffs. They had red knee guards, which connected to dark blue boots. Those boots also had a red circlet going around their ankles as protection. The rest of their bodies were protected by Dark blue and Pale blue body suits. They looked almost identical, except for the two wires coming from Grey's backpack and Ashe's long hair.

"This power...! What is it?!", Grey asked.

"It's the Biometal... making us stronger!", Ashe said.

"Mega Man Power!!", the two friends said simultaneously.

"Mega Man...", Pandora said, still shocked from this sudden turn in events, "Model A!"

Prometheus laughed, then said, "Well... isn't this a surprise! Our Defective and his little Plebeian friend both just megamerged! I've got to hand it to the two of you. It looks like you have what it takes to participate in this little 'game'."

"Prometheus...", Pandora said, "Aren't those kids...?"

Prometheus knew what she meant, "No matter. So Grey and Ashe, you two can keep the Model A... for the time being. You have a few more encounters, with other Mega Men ahead of you! You must kill them all! If you somehow manage to win, you'll find out who the two of you really are... and perhaps... all there is to know all about the world!! So let the game begin! 'His' Game of Destiny!!"

Both Prometheus and Pandora disappeared, leaving Grey and Ashe with their new found powers. "'Game of Destiny'?", Grey asked, "What's their problem?"

They heard an explosion behind them, and turned to face the direction Billy had gone down. "Ah, shit!", Ashe said, "We've got to help the others!"

Model A objected, "Wait a minute! Shouldn't we be getting out of here?!"

"You were acting so big and tough back then, and now all you want to do is run?", Ashe asked incredulously.

"If you don't want to come...", Grey started, "then transform us back to normal, and we'll go by ourselves."

"Okay, Okay, I'll go!", Model A conceded, "Anything's better than what those two other guys were gonna do to me. I'll help you! On one condition: when this is all over... please promise not to leave me. Deal?"

Grey hesitated, but Ashe said, "Of course! You're my bounty! I can't leave you behind!"

"Okay.", Grey said, nodding, "Let's go!"


	4. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Grey and Ashe dashed forward. They knew how to use Model A's weapons instinctively, somehow. While they were talking with Prometheus and Pandora, a large amount of Mavericks had managed to board the train, giving the pair a bit of work to do. They moved from cart to cart, blowing mavericks away with the A-buster. Strangely enough, their busters worked different from the others'. Grey's single shot worked like his buster pistol. And when he charged it, it became larger, and more powerful. Ashe's took on the qualities of her laser buster. Her charge shot was more of a precision type thing. It became a thin, long line. If it missed an enemy, it would rebound off the wall and hit the enemy another way. Also, Grey's homing shot had a wider range, and the buster launched one bullet per enemy locked on to. Ashe's homing shot had a smaller window, but when she locked on to multiple enemies, she only fired one shot that hit each enemy one after the other, then disappeared after it collided with the final one.

They worked well together, usually destroying the mavericks before they even saw the two coming. Finally, they reached the front car. Using their wall jump, they climbed to the top. However, before they could take a few steps, they heard a snort, and a reploid jumped out from the car through the ceiling. He was the shape of a gazelle, with red armor, an Indian Mohawk, and a loin cloth, "Model A! You broke rule! The one's you choose no good for Game of Destiny. Boy defective, no good! And Mega Man Model A Chosen One a girl?! No good you lend power!"

"Rule?!", Model A asked, "What rule? I never heard of any rule!"

"Who's this?", Grey asked.

"Uh, he must be some sort of Maverick.", Ashe concluded.

"Me not Maverick.", The reploid said, "Me Psuedoroid. Me Buckfire. You get away from Prometheus and Pandora, but not from I! Buckfire, obey rule! Buckfire, will kill you both!"

He jumped high in the air, and came down at the two teens with a lightning fast rocket kick. It destroyed the ceiling beneath them, and knocked both of them into the car below. Buckfire didn't wait. Seeing that his opponents were down, he jumped up to land another kick, but Grey and Ashe both moved just in time. Ashe stood up to shoot Buckfire, but he rammed her with his horns, causing her damage and knocking her into the wall. The Psuedoroid turned his attention to Grey, shooting him with a burning arrow. It landed, and distracted Grey long enough for Buckfire to nearly impale Grey with his horns. Grey landed on the floor with a thud, and Buckfire walked towards Grey, prepared to kill. Grey was too injured to do anything, and he could only watch helplessly as the Gazelleoid approached. Just before the enemy reached him, however, a precision shot pierced him, right through the chest. "You...", He began, "traitor! Our fu..." Grey cut the speech by launching a fully charged shot at Buckfire, causing him to explode.

Ashe helped him stand up, "Are you okay, Grey?"

"Yeah, thanks. But that was a bit too close."

Suddenly, a small blue orb appeared from Buckfire's remains. Grey and Ashe looked at it suspiciously, wondering what it was. It suddenly split in two. One half flew towards Grey, and the other, towards Ashe. Somehow, their armor systems absorbed it. "Model A, what was that?", Grey asked.

"Heh, wanna see something cool?", Model A asked.

"Sure, what?", Ashe asked.

"Okay, Grey, I want you to shout 'A-Trans', while thinking about Buckfire."

Grey did so, "A-Trans!"

A moment later, Ashe was looking at Buckfire, standing right in front of her. Somehow, though, she knew it was Grey. "This...", Model A began, "Is my power. You can transform into any enemy you defeat. Specifically, Psuedoroids, and other Biometal users."

Grey transformed back, and Model A said, "Now that we've got that down, let's head back to camp, and think up another way to get to Legion HQ."

"So you are going to help us?", Ashe asked.

"Well, either that, or you'll leave me here. And I don't wanna be alone."

"Thank you.", Grey said, "But first, we need to help the injured Hunters."

"What?!", Model A asked, "Do we have to?"

"We could leave you here instead.", Ashe said.

"Ugh, fine! Why did you two have to be the only ones around that I could megamerge with? Yeesh"  
----------------------------------

A half hour later, Grey and Ashe had rendezvoused with Billy, "Nice work out there, you two. It'd probably be safer if you were to hold on to the Biometal. Go file in a mission report at the Transerver. No mission report, no pay."

A few minutes later, Ashe was about to step off the server. All of a sudden, she heard, "So you two are the ones who filed the report?"

"Huh who's there?", Grey asked. He and Ashe looked at the screen, and there they saw the faces of three older men. 


End file.
